


Amensia

by PleaseDarling



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bodyswap, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28815519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PleaseDarling/pseuds/PleaseDarling
Summary: Humanity has evolved for as long as anyone could remember. It's difficult to recall a time when there was no electricity. With no phone to check the time, no light switch to flip in the dark of the night.Miriel a Harvard student got sent back in time to live like a monarch in the 13th century. Feeling completely isolated, she must live through the everyday tasks of a princess until she can find her way homeward."It was but a sense of Amnesia in a world that wasn't mine. To exist as someone I am not. An opportunity through a nightmare."





	Amensia

I would never be the first picked in kickball, never the one to stand out during a choir performance, the prettiest girl in the class wasn't ever me, and I'm not going to be the actor you see on tv. 

There was a shout from across the street. It was almost embarrassing hearing my name called out. "Miriel!" I knew what this meant. 

The moment my best friend, Atlas, ran over to me he started to conversate about the rumors spreading around recently. He is one of those guys that still use the term 'Let me spill the Tea.' I let him explain it all and the moment I finally turned my head slightly to look at him, I ran into a wall. 

I'm not sure If I'm blind or just stupid. Falling backward, hitting my head and falling unconscious. 

"Good Morning my mannequin," There was an unfamiliar calling to me, in my slumber. My head pounding. Working up my courage, after rubbing the sleep from my eyes I saw a man covered head to toe in pins and fabrics. "Darling let's get out of bed now" He called to me again. 

Trying to be sensible I look around my room and sit up, my legs hung over the edge of the bed and I look around the room. Obviously, I have no idea where I am or how I got here so 'play it cool.' 

"Sorry, I'm just a bit groggy" I stretch upward toward the ceiling. 

"Well unlike you, Princess, some of us have a job to do and you have to act as my helper until you have your duties." He grabbed my arms hauling me to my feet. "Lyra, You must have gotten a good rest if you acting so congenial. Now then cooperate with me for a moment."

"Well-" He quickly cut me off with a 'Don't speak,' clearly very into his work. 

The man started to sew and have me hold different things in place until I had zoned out and he called "Lyra? Please hold this." 

Lyra? Who is- 

"May I ask you a question,"

He had pins in his mouth so his response was sort of hard to understand but I could make an Mhm out of all the unintelligible mumbles. Another man was walking into the room now, he was tall and had a very stern look on his face.

"Where am-" My sentence got cut off by not just getting given another bit of texture to hold however by a blaze of dizziness. The unexpectancy of it made my knees go frail and I fell to the ground. I held my head and saw flashes of memories, they weren't mine. 

"LYRA!" Running over to me instantly he grabbed me helping me off the floor. 

"Am..brose? Kir..o?" My head was spinning, how did I know their names? Why did I recognize this place I'm in?

I took a minute to collect myself. Once I was back on my feet there was a moment of silence. 

"Sorry," I grabbed the fabric and held it back in place. "May I ask who this dress is for?" 

The dresses he had on his arms earlier were sitting on mannequins, and once he was finished with my measurements he started on alterations. He looked a bit confused with my question. Though I was only trying to get an understanding of what situation I was in.

There was a shocked look on this face, "It's yours?" 

"Really? The only a-" Wait, if I say anything more they might think I'm not Lyra. They could think that I'm here trying to act like the princess. Technically that's what I'm doing but, it didn't matter. I could get seriously hurt before I find my way home.

I was confused. One minute I was a college student and the next I'm in this old weird-looking place. God and my clothes look like something out of the 13th century, also my phone is nowhere to be seen as well as Atlas. Smells like my grandmother's house and just being bossed around by someone who likes as he should be at an LGBTQ+ convention, it's all too much for me to understand. I only wanted so badly to go home

"Wait, what was that?" 


End file.
